Apologies, Forgiveness and Reconcilements
Forgiveness is perhaps the hardest thing anyone can do, because the things that truly need forgiving are usually those that hurt the deepest. This event can also usually happen some time, or sometimes instantly, after the Obstacles and Arguments/Negativity turned Positivity event, where the hero/heroine has been forgiven or otherwise apologises to others for whatever reasons. There are few things why the heroes should forgave the other or redeemed villains: *Some time, or instantly after an argument. *For lying and tricking them since the first movie, etc. *For betraying them. *For killing their family, friends or love ones. *For selfishly disowning a friend or a family member. *For trying to take over the world. *For what they have done, their actions, all the troubles that they have caused, or their bad behaviors. Examples *Squidward apologizes to SpongeBob for playing a nasty prank on him at the Krusty Krab. *George Minafer apologizes (off screen) to Eugene Morgan for hating him and his engagement to his mother. *Max apologizes to Goofy for selfishly disowning him as a father. *Megamind apologizes to Minion, who disguised himself as the Warden for their argument after they got seperated. *Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn reconcile after defeating Negaduck. *Dustin Brooks and Tori Hanson forgive Shane Clarke for what he did in order to work together as a team. *Darkwing Duck apologizing to Gosalyn for lying to about being grounded in a desperate attempt to protect her from Taurus Bulba, who was resurrected by F.O.W.L. *Grant Matthews apologizes to the entire country about being a corrupt presidential candidate and withdraws from the campaign to be with his wife Mary and children Butch and Joyce. *Bart Simpson apologizes to Samantha Stanky for getting her put into an all-girls' Catholic School by her overprotective father after notifying him of her forbidden romance with Milhouse Van Houten. *Joe Carey forgives B'Elanna Torres and working together on a fresh start. *Timmy Turner reconciles with his parents after defeating Vicky in Maho Mushi. *Hiro apologizes to his team and Baymax for being so bitter over the loss of his brother Tadashi and for being obsessed with killing. *Dracula apologizes to his friends for lying to them about humans being bad, because he lost his wife Martha. *Jabez Stone apologizes to Daniel Webster, his wife Mary and friends about being greedy and having an affair with Belle (Scratch's assistant). *Stephen Douglas apologizes to Abraham Lincoln after he becomes President. *Tokomon forgives T.K. Tadashi for believing Demidevimon's lies about Matt and the other kids and selfishly disowning him as a Digimon partner. *Alan Parrish reconciles with his dad after finishing Jumanji. *Anastasia reconciles with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin. *Joseph reveals himself to his brothers and forgiving them. *Angelica Pickles apologizes to her father for wrecking his home office and running away. *Simba reconciling with Kiara for his overprotectiveness and later apologizing to Kovu for selfishly exiling him from before, thus fulfilling Mufasa's goals and restoring the broken Circle of Life. *Tom Tucker forgives Peter Griffin after he abandoned him for James Woods. *Princess Anna reconciling with her sister, Elsa. *Amethyst reconciles with Pearl from their fight. *Robin and Cyborg reconcile after defeating the muck monster. *Shrek apologizing to Donkey for his actions before he, Donkey and Dragon go to Lord Farquaad's castle in order to stop the wedding. *Corrin forgives the Princes and Princesses of Hoshido and Nohr for calling him/her a traitor after he/she couldn't side with either (Revelations only) *Emma apologizing to Noah for dumping him and they reconcile, continuing their relationship because she can't focus on romance during the competition. *Lisa Simpson apologizes to her father Homer for wrecking his barbecue. *Drake Parker and Josh Nichols reconcile after their foam finger argument. Also, they reconcile from Josh being late for his Chemistry exam and Josh being done with him. *Ernst and Robyn Lorenz apologize to Nicholas Lorenz and his brother Fritz for their insensitiveness to their feelings, and Nicholas reconciles with Ernst for disowning him as a father after his film project is finished and after his film won the Best Picture award. *Lightning McQueen chases Mater tries to apologize for hurting his feelings in last night losing the race and when he leaves Japan then after in London to stop the bad guys to find out the bomb do this. *Elmo apologizes to Zoe for not sharing his blanket and hurting her feelings. *Nemo apologizes to his father Marlin for saying he hated him. *Woody apologizes to his friends for leaving them behind and has them join him so they can bust out of Sunnyside and get back to Andy before it's too late. *Sunest Shimmer apologizes to Twilight Sparkle and the other main 6 and the students at Canterlot High School of bullying everyone and becoming a demon and trying to take over the world. *Mr. Starling apologizes to his daughter Robyn for getting left behind, after their cabin was accidentally destroyed by Pristine Figg and Lickboot. *Bart Simpson apologizes to Lisa for ruining the centrepiece. *Yogi Bear tries to apologizes to Ranger Smith after ruining the 100th Anniversary of Jellystone Park what he mess things up to has to saving Jellystone from Mayor Brown. *Don Lino apologizes to Lenny for his behavior, saying that he accepts him for who he is, whether he eats meat or not. *Seamus Finnigan apologizes Harry Potter for his behavior, finally believing him that Voldermort is back and becomes a member of the Dumbledore's army. *Connie Maheswaran forgives Steven Universe for his behavior and giving up while facing Aquamarine and Topaz. *Jasmine forgives Aladdin for lying to her about being a prince and showing that she really loves him. *Twilight assures Spike that she only spent her time with Owlowiscious because he was awake during the night-time and because Spike is still too young to stay up late. Spike apologizes to the two for being so jealous, and Twilight apologizes in return for not being sensitive enough to Spike's feelings. *Lincoln's sisters reconciling with Lincoln after he makes up for humiliating them by embarrassing himself, thus they also apologize for selfishly disowning him *Cid Highwind apologizes to his mechanic Shera for his rude treatment to her, upon realizing the oxygen tank 8 was malfunctioning. *Dio the manager of the Gold Saucer apologizes to Cloud Strife and his members for blaming them for the massacre at the Battle Arena commited by Barret's friend Dyne and gives them a buggy to help them in their pursuit of Sephiroth. *Thrasher reconciles with Blastus after Blastus saves Thrasher from being overthrow by Maimy in the Robotomy episode El Presidente. They also reconcile in Mean Green after defeating the Green Spirit of Insanus. *Sonic the Hedgehog apologizes to Miles "Tails" Prower for trusting Dr. Eggman and doubting him after defeating the Deadly Six. *Tommy Pickles apologizes to his friends and his little brother Dil for acting like Angelica in The Rugrats Movie. *Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres reconcile their relationship by relaxing on the holodeck. *Hyp and his dad reconcile after freeing the Thundering falls from the rockslide caused by the flying rocks and defeat a pack of sharpteeth. Quote Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes